The present invention relates generally to aircraft door latches and, more particularly, to an intruder-resistant aircraft door latch having a damper for reducing noise while the door is being operated.
There is presently a heightened interest to provide for the personal safety of aircraft passengers and flight crews during air travel. Thus it is desirable to configure flight deck doors and door latches on aircraft so as to minimize opportunities for unauthorized persons to enter an aircraft flight deck. In order to meet Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations for commercial aircraft, cockpit doors, including latches and structures surrounding such doors, should be strong enough to withstand ballistic impact and unwanted intruder entry.
Door structures that meet such specifications, however, tend to be heavy and to produce undesirable noise during operation. For example, when such a door is closed, the sound of a latch bolt snapping into place to bolt the door can be sufficiently loud to distract crew members who are operating the aircraft. Such noises also have a tendency to awaken crew members sleeping in nearby crew rest areas. It would be desirable, then, to provide cockpit door latches that are resistant to intruders and ballistic impact but are quiet during operation.
The present invention, in one preferred embodiment, is directed to an intruder-resistant latch useful for latching an aircraft flight deck door. The latch includes a damper for reducing noise while the door is being operated. The latch also includes a driver member having pins coated, for example, with a urethane coating that reduces noise while the latch is in operation. The latch allows a flight deck door to be operated with minimal disturbance to a flight crew at work and/or crew members who may be resting. The latch is fabricated of ballistic impact-resistant material(s).
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.